Diez personas, diez colores
by Springirl
Summary: Serie de 8 historias, donde cada una representa un color distinto. Varios personajes y géneros.


**Título****:** Calma y tranquilidad  
**Personajes:** Grecia, Japón  
**Promp****:** Azul  
**Género**: Amistad  
**Advertencia**: Ninguna  
**Palabras****:** 1.073

Dedicado a **nanamiii** ~~

* * *

Que hermosas son las nubes, pensó.

Que esponjosas y blancas se ven, siguió pensando.

Ojala pudiera ser una nube, concluyó al final con certeza; con esa certeza de quien ha meditado un largo período de tiempo en algo y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda ha llegado a su respuesta.

A Heracles siempre le había gustado mirar al cielo, desde que tenía memoria. Eso le trasmitía una gran calma y tranquilidad.

Siguió con la vista perdida en lo alto, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ser una nube y recorrer el cielo mientras era mecido lentamente por el viento, hasta que sintió un leve movimiento sobre su regazo. Al bajar la vista se encontró con un gato blanco de pelo largo y de ojos azules que lo miraba claramente animado mientras movía ligeramente la cola de un lado a otro, soltando unos cuantos maullidos. El morocho sonrió y le hizo mimos al animalito, quien comenzó a ronronear fuertemente. Por unos segundos se sorprendió de ver uno solo, pues generalmente aparecían de a montones poco después de despuntar el alba, pero ni siquiera terminó de formularse la pregunta en su mente cuando de todos lados de las ruinas comenzaron a salir más de esos animales que él tanto amaba. Todos en dirección hacia Heracles, quien los recibió sonriente.

Paseo la vista divertido entre la multitud de felinos hasta que sus ojos se pararon en un pequeñito blanco y negro, con pequeñas orejas echadas hacia atrás. Sus cejas se inclinaron ligeramente mostrando sorpresa. Bueno, si alguien que pasaba por ahí lo hubiera visto no habría pensado que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado -en lo más mínimo- pero si, por otro lado, hubiera sido alguien que lo conocía muy bien diría que había cambiado radicalmente. Lo cual era el caso.

Se levantó apartando con eterna delicadeza al que tenía en su regazo y se acercó hacia ese felino en particular.

Se arrodilló junto a el y con suavidad acaricio su cabeza. El pequeño hizo un leve sonido de satisfacción y levantó la cabeza pidiendo así más atención, moviendo ligeramente su pequeño rabo. Mientras lo mimaba notó que traía un collar. Lo tomó entre sus manos y jugo con el pequeño disco dorado entre sus dedos despejando sus dudas al leerlo.

Realmente, no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que había llegado hasta allí.

.

.

.

—¿Donde pudo haberse metido?

Buscó entre los arbustos de su jardín. _Aquí no_. Se fijo debajo de la galería. _Aquí tampoco_. Revisó cada rincón de la casa en donde a un gato podía ocurrírsele tomar una siesta. _Aquí no_. _Aquí tampoco_. _No_. _No_. _No_.

Kiku se sentó con pesadez sobre la galería de madera que daba al jardín interior, apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas. No estaba en ningún lado. Hacía una semana que estaba fuera por trabajo y comenzaba a preocuparse de que algo le hubiera pasado al pequeño _Tama_. No se preocupó al no verlo al entrar a su casa, pensando que estaría durmiendo una siesta, pero que no estuviera para la hora de comer... Eso se era raro. Le había preparado un gran plato de salmón por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo.

Siguió repasando los rincones de su casa mentalmente para asegurarse de haber revisado todo, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Si bien estaba preocupado por su mascota, no podía ir contra sus instintos de amabilidad hospitalaria. Suspiró derrotado a su naturaleza y se incorporó. Luego se acomodó el Kimono azul oscuro que traía puesto y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ah, Heracles-san, —saludó inclinándose amablemente al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el rostro del moreno—. ¿En que puedo... ? —mientras hablaba reparó en la pequeña figura blanca y negra que su amigo traía en brazos y sus ojos se abrieron con emoción. Emoción que solo alguien como el que tenía adelante podía notar y entender.

—Estaba en mi casa —explicó—. No se como habrá llegado hasta allí, pero imaginé que estarías preocupado así que lo traje lo más rápido que pude. Perdón por no haber llamado antes.

El animalito saltó en brazos de su dueño y se le refregó en el rostro antes de saltar al suelo y dirigirse con alegría a su plato de comida que lo estaba esperando en su sitio habitual.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Kiku inclinándose respetuosamente—. Y lamento las molestias ocasionadas.

—No es molestia. Tama puede venir a mi casa cuando quiera. Solo asegúrate de estar tú también la próxima vez. Nos vemos luego, Nihon.

—Espera —le dijo la ver que se daba la vuelta, levantando levemente su mano en el aire.—Ya que viniste hasta aquí. ¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo?

El morocho sonrió y traspasó la puerta de la residencia Honda..

.

.

.

Luego de la merienda, ambos amigos se quedaron observando el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía el jardín del japonés. El gatito había terminado de comer y les estaba haciendo compañía recostado entre los dos.

A Heracles le gustaba el sonido que producía el palo de bambú cuando se llenaba de agua y caía sobre una roca. También le gustaba cuando alguna carpa del estanque saltaba, dejando ver sus brillantes colores al reflejarse en ellos los rayos del sol.

A la republica le gustaba todo eso tanto como le gustaba estar recostado en sus ruinas observando el cielo. Le transmitía la misma tranquilidad.

Y de a poco los sonidos se fueron alejando.

Kiku tenía la vista en su árbol de cerezo favorito cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. La cabeza de Grecia descansaba sobre él. La sorpresa inicial hizo que Japón se corriera ligeramente hacia atrás, haciendo que el morocho sugiera la trayectoria hacia abajo hasta quedar sobre su regazo, acomodándose instintivamente en una posición más cómoda. Se tranquilizó y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar los cabellos castaños de su amigo. Su gatito, que se había hecho a un lado, observó curioso la escena y se atrevió a maullar. Japón lo miro sorprendido, pues no muy a menudo su mascota producía sonido. Le hizo mimos en la cabeza y llevándose el dedo a los labios le pidió silencio para que dejaran descansar a su invitado.

—Dejemos que duerma tranquilo.

Recostado allí, sintiendo las caricias que su amigo le regalaba, Heracles se sintió como una nube. Una blanca y esponjosa nube que recorría el cielo azul, mecido por el viento. Y deseo que esa calma que estaba sintiendo fuera eterna.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Esta es la primera de una serie de 8 historias que estoy haciendo para una tabla de la comunidad LJ de Musa Hetaliana. "Diez personas, diez colores" es un proverbio japonés (十人十色 / _Jūnin toiro_) que quiere decir que si hay diez personas, hay diez formas de personalidad; que cada persona tiene una forma distinta de pensar. O si quieren: 'Diversos movimientos para diversa gente', 'Para gustos, los colores', 'A cada cual lo suyo', etc... y me apareció que iba bien con Hetalia.


End file.
